Aftermath
by FFIX Paine
Summary: The fifth Volume The Darkest has been Unleashed upon the earth will Tea and the gang brave this danger
1. AFtermath

Chapter 22 -Aftermath-  
  
The City was filled with screaming people running from black Orbs. Reports of citys just vanishing is shouted out of Radio by a paniced new Reporter. A girl runs down a dark alley from a Black Orb chased her. Heaven thought to herself what is going on can someone help me. She jumps head into a dumpster barely evading it. Next she heard a blood curdling scream. Heaven opened the lid slightly for a peek to see a little girl enveloped a piece untill she was nothing but an out line of a person. Heaven held off screaming by covering her mouth. 'This is insane Heaven Mutters to herself crying. She shuts the lid as another Scream sounded from somewhere near the Dumpster Open and Heaven Screamed. 'Its Me Tuxedo Lucius said Lucius, 'what are you doing here Asks Heaven, I'm Here to Rescue you my fair Maiden say Tuxedo Lucius, Tuxedo Lucius bats Away a Black Ord, Lucius Helps Heaven out of the Dumpster and runs draging Heaven behind him while knocking Black orb out of there path. 'Where are going Says Heaven in a panic tone, I know someplace safe and its this way. 'Heaven nods and says what you say I trust you. Heaven Follows as Tuxedo Lucius Knocks away a Orb that was Head towards Heaven. They head a couple blocks and enter a door into a run down building.  
  
Sailor Mars was staring up at blacken sky thinking over the event of hours erlier. This is my fault Sailor moon and the others were right, an image of Sailor Venus very badly burned still in her thoughts. Sailor Jupiter still echoed to her yelling This Is your fault if you listen to Me we wouldn't have had to come looking for you and Sailor Mite have Died thanks to you and if it wasn't for Sailor Amalthea. Sailor Amalthea walks up to Sailor Mars and puts her hand on Mars shoulder and says Its wasn't your Fault you didn't know this would happen, It was my fault I shouldn't have let vengence control me im a priestess Sailor Mars Yelled at Sailor Amalthea, I made that Same Mistake I let my heart fill with Hatred I killed a lot of my friend more then I could ever count says Amalthea. 'What made you do that Asks Sailor Mars, before I was a Scout I was a Guy and couldn't become a Sailor Scout so I had I did form or magic that was illegal on the moon changed my Gender but the process was so painful a part of me hated the Sailor Scouts and vowed some day I would take my Revenge on them for putting mer through this and then I Became Sailor Amalthea Royal Protecter of the prince of the Earth everything was going great till I feel in love with a prince and that was frown upon by the other Sailor Scouts which made be more determined to win him over. 'What did you do said Sailor Mars'. I didn't know until my brother come to me one day and said he was a now a General of the Negaverse he need help to plan the gift for Queen Mai Ascent to the thrown that gave me the Idea about my payback to the Sailor Scouts I would help the invasion of the moon so I turnen traitor and the next day attacked the moon as one of Negaverse Generals I was Zoicite Warrior of the Negaverse. 'Why did you do that wasn't that a little harsh and look where it got you says Sailor Mars. I know it was a bad idea now I didn't do that I still live to regret it til this very day and I'm trying to make up for it I mite never be forgiven but the path of redemption is never and easy one to walk and I know how you feel but either feel sorry for yourself or walk the same path as me and try to make up for your mistake says Sailor Amalthea as she was turning to walk back out the door she came in. as Sailor Mars watches Sailor Amalthea walk out the door she Said understand what your saying and you are right and starts to Follow Sailor Amalthea out the door and into the Room where the rest of the scouts are. The Other scouts didn't look at her as Sailor Mars Came into the room. I know you guys are angry with me and I'm sorry I will make up for what I did and with you ill never leave your side again for any vendetta and I hope you can forgive me for my mistake. Sailor Venus is still in a coma says Sailor Moon. And I realized it wasn't all your fault it was all our fault because there is no I in team. They all hugged and cryed into each others shoulder. Suddenly crashing noise came from behind them. They all turned to facing Lucius and Heaven, Lucius and Heaven Screamed panuc stricken and scared. It's the Sailor Scouts Prodigious Proclaimed Lucius smiling from ear to ear. Heaven was now on her feets crying into Sailor Mercury's shoulder saying it was So horrible all off it. Sailor Mercury pats Heaven's shoulder and says its ok you are here now and you are ok, Tuxedo Lucius Tackles Sailor Moon Saying can I have your Autograph. What a cute couple you make came a voice from the Rafters. Sailor moon looks up blushing saying Oh its you Tuxedo Mask. I see your playing little miss Movie as the whole world is going to hell Says Tuxedo Mask. 'We have no choice in the matter where down a Scout Sailor Venus is in a Coma says Sailor Mercury pointing At the room with Ryoko in. what happened Says Tuxedo Mask in a concerned tone of Voice. It was our last encounter with Sailor Senna she hit Sailor Venus said Sailor Moon before she was cutt of by Tuxedo Mask Saying Sennen Golden Triforrce. 'How do you know about that Ask Sailor Moon, 'I don't know says Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo mask jumps out the window and vanishes before Sailor moon could ask him another question. Leaving them to deal with Heaven and Lucius.  
  
Somewhere near in Tokyo- Bakura was standing in a Hotel room staring at the Rainbow Crystal thinking about what to do next. you made a mistake a voice said from the distance Who are you said Bakura in his deep tone of voice. 'I'm Ishizu said the voice now coming from the within the room. 'Why pray tell have I made a mistake say Bakura. Because you took the Rainbow crystals from the very people with the same purpose as you says Ishizu with a voice that echoes thought the entire. And that purpose is says a Sneering Bakura. To find the Moon Princess. 'Why would I want to do that Says Bakura. I know who you are Prince Bakura. Prince of the Earth. Bakura looks at Ishizu and says how did you know that. 'I was protector of the Princess Sailor Orion I watched as you danced with the moon princess on the day before Attack on the moon now its time for you to accept your Destiny said Ishizu. As she said this . Ishizu vanishes leaving bakura alone. Bakura picks up the Rainbow Crystal and puts them and a pouch and walk out the door.  
  
Everything has gone well Malachite says Queen Mai. Yes my Queen the negaforce is absorbing the life force out of every living thing on the face of earth says Malachite. Lets go to phase 2 attaining those Rainbow crystals I know there on earth I can sence them says Queen Mai. Yes my queen ill put Sailor Senna on that right now telling her it's the only way to stop the innocent people of earth from the attack of the negaverse but once she gets them her services are no longer needed. Mai Starts laughing Evily and then Malachite starts laughing too.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
(Tea: somedays I feel so bummed out, (Luna: So just lick a toad (Zoicite: yeah one lick and your in flavour country and you will feel better about yourself as your swallowed up in techno colored rainbows so try it, (Anya: trying is good!! (Tea: Sailor Moon says see ya hehehe 


	2. Unforeseen

Chapter 23 -Unforeseen-  
  
Sailor Jupiter was staring fixedly at Marik as the other scout talk among themselves. She walks up to Marik and blurts out do you have a girlfriend. Marik just stares back at Sailor Jupiter with a confused look on his face. 'What is a girlfriend says Marik still confused, its two people who love each other. 'What is love asks Marik. 'Love is that feeling in you heart when you found your soul mate. 'Sailor Jupiter ran her finger till she found Marik's pulse. How can someone tell when there in love says Marik. It when you nervous around a person your pulse quickens and you feel like that person is the one for you says Sailor Jupiter. I havent felt anything like that in such a long time I forgot it existed says Marik. Sailor Jupiter Pulls Marik into tight embrace putting her arm around him and kissing him. 'Way to go Said Sailor Moon. 'Awwwwwww how cute says Sailor Mars. Now Heaven And Lucius was kissing now. That an image could live without says Sailor Moon trying not to look at them.  
  
The thrown room was Dark and yet filled with shadows. Kaiba stared out into the street watching the people fleeing for there live wishing he could do something to stop this these poor innocent people he had failed to protect because of the confusion of the past. What em I some sort of guardian like those those Sailor Brats and that would be so annoying if I had to work with those whiners who leap into impossible battles again and again which the only thing to save them is sheer luck or supidity that gets them out of it.And yet I feel my fate is entwined with there's and I cant do anything about it Em I a Sailor Scout I hope not im not wearing a dress and belting out corny phrases before attacking. your not a Sailor Scout says a voice from across The room. Oh its you again said Kaiba. Ishizu appears in the corner. What do you want this time said Kaiba with a smug undertone to his voice. 'You are close to fulfilling your Destiny and that is getting closer. Tell me what that destiny is kaiba demand screaming at Ishizu. Ishizu stayed calm and tranquil stood across the room. Your destiny will come to you when its about to happen you will know. Quit playing games with me I'm sick of your Confusius Answers you will answer me says Kaiba beginning to be very Angry. Ishizu just looks back at him and says its not time for you to find out yet your destiny will be appearent at the moment it happens. Kaiba bangs his head into the wall hard created a bruise. 'I'm losing my patients with you tell me now screamed Kaiba. Ishizu jumps out a window vanishing. 'Damn it Again mutters Kaiba as he watched Ishizu vanishes into the night.  
  
The day went quickly and night upon then but with the darkness it seem like eternal night but no one could sleep except Tea who wasa snoring away like a lawnmower in a trash compactor. While other scouts the door which lead to the outside where the screaming of people echoed. This giving me the creeps said Sailor Mars. I feel the same way Says Sailor Jupiter. When are we gonna do something those people are suffering out there demanded Sailor Mars. 'Marik thinks it's a bad its idea if we go out there we will end up like those people we are hearing and I agree with him says Sailor Mercury. And I Agree too and I bet Sailor Moon agrees too says Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Moon just snores in response. I told you she would agree too says Sailor Jupiter. Are you dence how can you take gargling sound she making she making as an agreement said Sailor Mars rolling her eyes. Sailor Amalthea giggles saying you earthlings are strange. Do you know for once in my life I belong to something that have evil intentions says and so refreshing to be around my fellow scouts again I cant remember when I have been this happy says Sailor Amalthea smiling. Even with all the chaos happening around us our friend new and old is holding us together. 'That sound so corny but I agree with you says Sailor Mars.  
  
-The next day- 'when are we gonna attack said guy in a Gray uniform. On the stage Marik was standing in front of a microphone. 'I don't know when can attack but I know it has to be soon says Marik. We have the Sailor scout why cant we attack now before they find out where we are says another guy in the crowd of warrior in front of the stage. We can one of the scout is out of action says Marik in response. How can we rely on then when it comes time for us to fight and that will be very soon says the guy in the gray uniform. Look our hide out will last us for awhile before they will the bearer makes up invisible to anything they use we are safe here says Marik. Suddenly a blade slings out of the crowd bearly missing Marik's right shoulder. The crowd disperses and holding more blades was Saturos and beside him was Nephlite. Not only do I find the base of the resistance but I find that your incharge of it. And the best of it all the Sailor scouts are all here and thank you Saturos for showing me here says Nephlite with a sinister smaile on his face. 'You traitor snarls Marik. You have the nerve of calling me a Traitor when you have betrayed our Queen by ploting against here with the very people that want to kill our Queen. Marik whispers to Zoicite to get the other scout out of her. Im not leaving you brother says Zoicite. 'Get out of here now says Marik. I'll give you one more chance yo redeem yourself surrender the Sailor Scout and Queen Mai mite consider forgiving you. Maybe you can tell Queen Mai she ugly and she smells funny. 'How dare you insult Queen Mai. The crowd around charges at Nephlite and Saturos. Did you think I was stupid enough to come with out re enforcement's says Nephlite as he snaps his fingers and warriors in black uniforms come out of no where and start to slaughter the nearest people. Sailor Amalthea runs to the next room and says We got to get out of here follow me. Sailor scouts and Heaven and Lucius follow Sailor Amalthea to a secret passage way. In the room everyone was dead except Marik who was pinned by both Nephlite and Saturos as Malachite entered the room holding a black Orb I'll give you one more chance where are the Sailor scouts. 'Marik spits in Malachite's face and says go to hell. You first say Malachite as he presses the black orb to Marik and watches him scream as the orb sucked out his life energy leaving him an outline. Hearing the scream Sailor Amalthea tears up saying brother I avenge you as she shut the trap door behind. Oh no we forgot Ryoko in all the panic we have to go back said Sailor Mars. No its to late I seal the door behind us said Sailor Amalthea as the tunnel is rocked by an explosion. You little Bitch shouts Sailor Mars. I'm going back says Sailor Mars . Sailor Jupiter knocks out Sailor Mars before she could go anywhere and drags her with the help of Sailor Moon. 'We will help her later when we have a plan says Sailor Amalthea. Sailor Moon looks down the collapsed tunnel thinking was Sailor Mars right should we have gone back. In the thrown room Malachite, Saturos, and Nephlite stood before Queen Mai. You have done well my warriors said Queen Mai. We have killed the Traitor Marik proclaims Malachite. That wasn't Marik says Mai. Yes it was I saw him with my very eyes says malachite. No that was an imposter pretending to be Marik said Queen Mai pointing the guy painting her nail. That clearly Odeon says Malachite. Silence I will hear no more of this Shouted Queen Mai. 'Yes My Queen Says Malachite. 'Now get out of my sight Shouts Queen Mai. 'But before we go I have a little present for you. Two warriors in black drag a out cold Ryoko into the room . she was found in the building the Sailor Scouts im thinking she mite be one.  
  
-To be Continued- (Sailor moon says) (Tea: in case of a water landing you can use your colon as a floatation device, (Zoicite: yes by just pulling it out and inflating you can survive any water landing (Luna: yeah a colon save my life when I slipped on that banana peel and fell off that cliff I just removed Heavens colon as I slid of the cliff and inflated it in mid air saving me from watery grave..(Heaven: see my colon is usefull ^_^ (Tea: sailor moon says HeHeHe!! 


	3. The Stuff of Hero’s Part 1

Chapter 24 -The Stuff of Hero's Part 1-  
  
Sailor Amalthea for days afterward just stared into the ceiling the memory of her brother still fresh in her mind. 'I think we should Attack and soon says Sailor Mars. We are not gonna attack till we find the Moon Princess says Sailor Amalthea. What if the Moon Princess was one of those people out there says Sailor Jupiter. Then every is lost and we have failed as scouts says Sailor Mars. 'I know you people are upset one of your friends was captured but you cant do anything for her now say Sailor Amalthea. 'When did you become our leader says Sailor Mars. The moment I said do what she says said Sailor Moon. Why should I listen to you either snarls Sailor Mars. Remember what happened last time it's the reason they got her Sailor Mars 'if you havent forgot we have to act like a team Said Sailor Jupiter looking Sailor Mars right in the eyes. Sailor Mars Sighs while saying I hate when you remind me. 'You people are my Hero's I like to see like this it makes me and think I wanted to be like you so I dressed up like Tuxedo Mask because I looked up you Guys Says Lucius. 'They all turned and Look at Lucius. You are a Hero just like us it took a lot of guts to fight your through thoses Orbs and Heaven wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you and that's the Stuff of Hero's says Sailor Jupiter. your sirious says Lucius. 'Yes and I think you have earned the name Tuxedo Lucius and were making you Honorary scout you and Heaven says Sailor Moon. 'Cool shouts Lucius. Sailor Jupiter plugs her nose and says I think we should find a better hide out this sewer stinks. Yeah it makes me feel like a ninja turtle says Sailor Mars. 'Kawabunga Dude yells Sailor Moon.'Sailor Mercury giggles. We have only one problem we need the Cresent moon wand to reveal the princesses identity and Sailor Senna has it says Sailor Moon.  
  
Ryoko wakes up to find herself laying in a fancy looking bed in what looked like something royalty sleep in. 'Are you feeling better said a voice that startled Ryoko. Sailor Senna was sitting on a chair beside the bed. 'I feel okay says Ryoko. I had to heel you because you injury's were so bad said Sailor Senna. 'Thank you said Ryoko, Sailor Senna smiled sweetly and said it was no problem its what a Sailor scout does. 'Looking at Sailor Senna now Ryoko couldn't believe this was the same person who attack her. 'Where em I says Ryoko. Sailor Senna puts down the crescent moon wand and says this is the Royal Palace of the Moon. Now answer my question why were you with warriors of the negaverse including imposters iv been searching for says Sailor Senna. I was looking for shelter from those flying things and was attacked and capture by those people. Ok I believe you and when the problem is solve on earth we will set you free you are safe here says Sailor Senna. Sailor Senna walks over to a guard and talks to him. While Sailor Senna back was turned Ryoko slips the Crescent moon wand into her pocket. Sailor Senna and seemed to not notice the wand was missing. Actully I think you can go back now the orbs have stop attacking. Sailor Senna raised her hands and teleports Ryoko to earth. Ryoko stands looking out of an alley she looks side to side to make sure she isn't followed and then run all the way home to find clear people that look like the outline of her parents. 'What is going on she said to herself. Ryoko picks up the phone and dials but all she got was fuzz and ran down the street to Tea's house to find the same clear outlined people that she found in her house. Ryoko thought this is freaking me out. As she left Tea's house she bumped into Luna and Artemis. 'I'm glad to see you are ok said Artemis. 'I don't know where the other scouts are said Ryoko. That is simple said Luna as she flipped though the dropping a thing that looks like a calculator.'What is this says Ryoko. It's a communicator you can talk with Sailor Mercury through her palm top computer. cool says Ryoko holding the communicator.  
  
Bakura was searching the place where he stole the Crystal from. There been a battle here thought Bakura. As he looks through the people outlines for one that look like the sailor Scouts. This place is filled with them but none were sailor Scout but they were here I can sense them and they went this way. He essence of the sailor scouts and realized one was captured, He went on till he found the passage way the scouts that escaped got away through. He opened it an went down into the sewers. He went one till he could that they left though a manhole and starts to climb up the ladder.  
  
In the sewer they waited ro come up with a plan but there thought was interupted by Sailor Mercury's computer started beeping wildly. Sailor Mercury pulls it out and was shocked who it was.'Hi hi Said Ryoko, 'your Ok? all the scouts said all at the same time. I'm perfectly Fine Said Ryoko. 'How did you escape said Sailor Moon. They just let me go because I calmed you captured me and they didn't even know I was a scout and while I was there I retieved the Crescent Moon Wand. Lets meet up at the Cherry Hill Shrine says Sailor Mercury. As they reached the shrine Sailor Venus was waiting for them.They all hugged and laughed. Sailor Venus pulls out the Crescent Moon Wand and hands it over to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon looks at the wand with relief in her eyes. 'Suddenly the wand is knocked out of her hand. so you were one of these imposters I knew my feeling was right if I let you go you would lead me to the rest of you. How pathetic you were walking into my trap.They stood across from Sailor Senna. Sailor Mars charges followed by the other scouts all attacking at once giving Senna a run for her money. Senna lands a punch on Jupiter knocking her into a phone pole. The next scout that was knock away was Mercury leaving her sprawled on the ground. Mars throw a punch but her on fist was shoved into her own face snapping the Arm.Sailor Mars Wails clutching her broken arm. Death Phantom inferno yells Sailor Amalthea then a black fire at Sailor Senna which was knock back at her propelling her right into a wall. Sailor Venus had her attack turned back in her face too. Sailor moon watched as her friends went down as she fought Sailor Senna. Sailor Moon was the last to get knock away. 'Time for some pay back Says Sailor Senna, Aim the Sennen Scepter at Sailor Amalthea and the rest of the sailor Scouts and shouts Sennen Golden Triforce. Tears fill as she watched. Sailor Moon scream you wont hurt my friend again. A gold crescent appears on her forehead. Bakura was charging towards where he heard the screaming when crystal flow out of his grasp and above where Sailor moon was. Everyone watched the crystal form into one. It the Millenium Silver crystal Say Luna in aww. Maybe the princess will be revealed says Artemis. Sailor moon eyes go blank and she stands up and her uniform turns into a white Gown. Sailor moon is the Moon Princess gasps Bakura. Sailor Senna watches from a distance unmoving.'Me a princess that is so weird thought Tea.  
  
-To Be Continued- (Sailor Moon says) (Tea: ah I forgot my line (Luna: Just wing it ( Tea: today Lesson is why did the Saiyan cross the road ( Goku: To fight evil Aliens bent on destroying the universe (Tea: no to get to the other side (Goku: huh (Tea: sailor moon says HeHeHe Cya 


	4. The Stuff of Hero’s Part 2

Chapter 25 -The Stuff of Hero's part 2-  
  
Sailor Senna stood staring at what was in front of her. She was confused everything seems familiar and yet foreign. The overload of shock had made her mind retreat to her sub conscience mind where her thought were jumble of memory's some seem more real then others. The memory of the little girl without and identity talking in a sweet voice saying I love you Sis repeatedly. Who are you Sailor Senna screamed at the little girl who just repeated what she was saying before? The face of the girl came unfazed and she looked like the imposter she wanted to kill but it she seemed more familiar now like something out of her past. Please tell me who you are said Sailor Senna now yelled at the little girl that now stood in front of table where a person that looked like and older version of herself sat combing her hair. I want to be a warrior just like you big sis said the little girl in the gown. The person in the chair smiled and said no it your destiny to be Moon p. the rest of the sentence came out in a jumble of word she couldn't comprehend. Moon P says Sailor Senna over and over and again trying to make sense of it but couldn't. The scene started to spin wildly till she was watching the older self receiving the rank of imperial guard and there was that little girl again now standing beside Queen Dani in the same in the same white gown. I don't get if she was prominent in my life so why don't I remember her. 'I can answer that a voice said that came from right in front of her. Sailor Senna looks up to see she was now in the place of her older self and standing in front of Queen Dani and the Little Girl. Why can't I remember her said Sailor Senna pointing at the little girl? 'Its because you are fighting off there control said Queen Dani. 'Who's control? said Sailor Senna. You are fighting off the control of the Negaverse. How are they controling me Says Sailor Senna in a close to screaming it out. They implanted you with the dark Star Seed that messed around with your memory which means to remember who this little girl is you have to destroy the dark star seed 'tell me how to do that says Sailor Senna. 'Music starts to play from across the room it seemed to be coming from a locket. Sailor Senna followed the Music till she was looking at a locket with a crescent moon on it.  
  
The Moon Princess knocks away the Sennen Golden Triforce blast with the crescent moon wand like it was nothing. 'Whoa says Sailor Mars as she stared at Sailor Moon who was now standing in front her now as the Moon Princess the one they were looking for all this time. She was right in front of me from the very beginning says Luna staring in Awe struck. Whats with Sailor Senna said Sailor Venus waving her hand in Senna's face. Moon Princess turns back to Tea and nearly falls to the ground but is caught by Bakura. Lets get off the Street Said Bakura. 'Who are you asks Luna. IM a good friend that all you need to know said Bakura motioning them to the temple. Bakura went inside carrying Sailor Moon followed by the other scouts with Sailor Jupiter Carrying Sailor Senna . Sailor Jupiter places Sailor Senna on the make shift bed on the floor. Bakura places Tea into bed in the temples bed room. 'Lucky Grampa isn't here he would be making innuendo about a girl being in his bed says Sailor Mars. Yeah your Grampa is such a pervert said Sailor Venus. Hours later Tea wakes up and says did you get the number of that truck. She is up says Sailor Venus with a smile on her face nearly crying. All the sailor scouts siting beside Tea's bed. We must face Queen Mai Soon said Tea trying to get out of bed. 'You must rest said Bakura. Tea saw Sailor Senna laying on the f loor and asked why is she doing here. 'We found her this way when we found her something caused her to brain freeze said Sailor Amalthea pointing out the fact eyes are still open and look pretty blank. Out of no were Bakura kisses Tea. I'm Prince Bakura says Bakura. Recolection dawns on Tea's face and she pulls Bakura into a long kiss. I'm sorry but I have to go before Queen Mai finds us. The ditz is right said Sailor Mars as she got up. Everyone is depending on us said Sailor Jupiter 'I'm going with you that Saturos has to pay for what he did to my brother Marik ill kill that traitor if it the last thing I do snarls Sailor Amalthea. And nothing will stop us from making them all pay. They all ran out the front door of the temple to find the gate to the Negaverse.  
  
The music the locket was playing stopped and Sailor Senna was in the arms of someone in a black suit. 'Senna looks up to see a mask face. 'She thought to herself I know you. The mask man tok off the mask and she suddenly know who it was. Prince Kaiba my beloved you have came back from Jupiter why did you leave me said Senna. Why doesn't he speak says Sailor Senna. Because in here he is only a memory you will meet him when you awake he is holding you now said Queen Dani. 'So you you're a memory too says Sailor Senna nearly tearing up. I'm not exactly a memory I'm an Echo I placed piece of my soul in you and in that little girl. 'Its your destiny to protect her says Queen Dani. 'So I failed in protecting how could I live with that said Sailor Senna nearly in tear. You never failed me I gave my life so you could life because you and her are my future what you do with your life is what make my sacifice worth it but ill always be with both of you and nothing will ever change that. Sailor Senna turns into a child and and cuddles into her mother lap sobbing. Ok my sweet child let it all out you have suffered by the hand of enemy and because of me Im sorry I didn't have time to explain the negaverse was attacking. 'I know but I still miss you mommy said Senna said in a child voice. I know you missed me pumpkin said Queen Dani stroking Senna's Hair.  
  
This is getting frustrating we have checked and double-checked all the Negaverse hot spots we have checked the icecream shop, the hotel your school and my school and the theatre and we have found nothing its like the door completely is undetectable by your computer Sailor Mercury said Sailor Moon in usual whine. Your getting on my nerves Sailor Moon your such a cry Said Sailor Mars. 'Get off her case she has been through Enough without you leaping down her throat said Sailor Venus. 'Make me bitch snarls Sailor Mars Balling her hand into a fist. Grow up you two shit you are like children fighting over a toy Said Sailor Amalthea staring at them both. Its been hours of searching and were a bit stressed from waiting to find fictional door how you know they have a door maybe they teleport says Sailor Mars. I know they have a door remember I was one of them if you don't forget im Zoicite General of the Negaverse Says Sailor Amalthea. ,Yeah Mars you so dense Sailor Moon. Here we go again there gonna start fighting Said Sailor Mercury sighing. Stop fighting you two or we wont find this door Said Sailor venus. Only problem with that idea So far it seems the only way we would possible get in is if they open up the front and invite us in. 'Suddenly a back hole open and they staring into the eyes of a hooded figure. 'Hi Mistress Zoicite said the cloaked figure. A smile spread on Sailor Amalthea face as she said Odeon. IM glad to see my Mistress is ok after what I heard about Master Marik Said Odeon. 'I'm glad to see you too Odeon says Sailor Amalthea. Get quick before this portal is detected says Odeon Gesturing them all in. all scouts entered the portal and it closed behind them.  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
(Sailor Moon Says) (Tea: I need a high (Ryoko: Sniffing farts is a good why to get (Heaven: Ewwwwwwwwwww (Tea: Ewwwwwwwwww (Tea: Sailor Moon Says HeHeHe cya 


End file.
